


Just Another Failed Romance [The Ackles]

by impala_1979



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, Arguing, Blood, Cheating accusations, Cigarettes, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, cursing, mentions of cheating, mentions of divorce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala_1979/pseuds/impala_1979
Summary: A cheating scandal emerges via the tabloids, pitting Y/N L/N against her lovers Jensen and Danneel. She expects them not to believe the rumours; she soon learns to keep her expectations low.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Reader/Danneel Ackles
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

##  **CHRIS EVANS SEEN EXITING Y/N L/N’S HOTEL ROOM**

_Celebrity, co-star, best friend, and secret lover?_

_Around three AM yesterday morning, Chris Evans was seen exiting Y/N L/N’s (known to be dating the married couple Jensen and Danneel Ackles) hotel room. An hour later, an inside source caught a short, three second video of the man popping back outside the room (after returning) naked and grabbing a morning paper before glancing around and going back inside. The link below shows the video._

[LINK!](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fmedia.giphy.com%2Fmedia%2FQ5QQXRzrPv23C%2Fgiphy.gif&t=YmY2ZmI4YzBlZDdmYTAxNTE5ZGRlYTFlMjIxOGE3MDZkYmYxMTIzMCw3NzMzNWYxZDc4NjcyZGU0ZmVhMzMwNmIxZTJiMzQxNWI2NjJjMmVm)

_Does this mean the end for_ **#Jenneel/N** _, as all fans have dubbed the official (and openly poly) trio? Have Chris Evans and Y/N L/N finally sealed their hidden love affair? Inside sources say that Miss L/N has already started an intimate relationship with the actor._

**_‘I hear them all hours of the night in Mr. Evan’s apartment._ ’** _One source complains. **‘They’re always going at it like a pair of rabbits.’**_

_Due to the latter information, I believe that we would be right to say that these two may have begun a relationship. What will come of it? Perhaps there will be future L/N-Evans babies running around soon! Find out more later tonight on E!News!_

Closing the browser window, Y/N leans back in shock. She glances over to her boyfriend and girlfriend. Jensen looked pissed, and Danneel looked as if she’d been crying. She shakes her head in disbelief.

“I can’t fucking believe this.” Y/N scoffs. “Bloodthirsty vultures.” Her boyfriend is silent and Danneel sniffs quietly. Y/N shakes her head again, but Jensen’s curious face catches her attention when she sees it in her peripheral vision. Her eyes widen almost comically. “Wait, you believe them?”

“There’re photographs of you two naked together in a window.” Jensen growls.

“Photoshop!” Y/N says immediately. Jensen scoffs bitterly.

“And the fucking video, Y/N?!” He shouts. “What the fuck is that?!”

“One? Stop yelling, JJ is sleeping! Two, the damn photos were edited-Jens, you and Dee know I would never do this!” Y/N exclaims. “I love you both way to much to even think-“

“For some reason I don’t believe you.” Jensen says bitterly. Y/N’s eyes harden.

“Jensen Ross Ackles, we’ve known each other since we were four fucking years old.” She hisses. “You _know_ I wouldn’t-“

“Just go!” Danneel shrieks. Both Jensen and Y/N look at her in surprise, Y/N’s shocked look shifting to anger and Jensen’s to agreement.

“What the fuck, Dee?!” Y/N asks. None of the adults notice the tiny girl that they’d all loved and cared for toddle in, her cream coloured bunny that Y/N had given her dragging on the clean floors. It’s ear was held tightly in a tiny fist.

“GO!” Danneel sobs. She leaves, sobbing, and JJ is confused. She makes her presence known by uttering a single word:

“Mommy?”

Jensen rushes past JJ and after Danneel after giving Y/N the angriest look she’d ever received from him. She swallows hard, eyes filling with tears. How could they not believe her? She’d been nothing but loyal to them both, she’d loved and cared for them for years, decades for Jensen.

She looks at the little two year old that she’d helped raise and that she’d helped create. The blonde girl was still so confused and a little bit upset.

“JJ, come here baby.” She murmurs. “Come to Mama.”

JJ shakes her head, confusing Y/N.

“You hurted Mommy.” The little girl whimpers, her own eyes welling up. Her bottom lip begins to tremble. “Mommy’s sad.”

“I didn’t mean to, baby.” Y/N says immediately. She extends a hand to the blonde little girl. “Come here, please.”

“No!” JJ says, starting to cry. “No! You hurted Mommy!”

Y/N stands up, but JJ runs away calling for Jensen and Danneel, leaving Y/N to slap a hand over her mouth. Tears roll down her cheeks and her chest heaves in silent sobs. She blinks quickly, and within ten seconds she’s grabbed her car keys and is out the door.

* * *

Knocking rapidly on the door, Y/N is practically shaking. She’s still crying and can barely see through the tears; it was a wonder she was able to get to her destination.

The door eases open gently, revealing a concerned Genevieve Padalecki. She takes in Y/N’s state and ushers her inside, whisper soft words of comfort that Y/N doesn’t-can’t-process.

“They-I-Oh, Gen!” Y/N sobs. She rests her elbows on the Padaleckis’ kitchen island and buried her face in her hand, shoulders shaking. Shep walks up, sees his most favorite aunt crying, and his bottom lip begins to tremble.

“Auntie Mama?” He whimpers. Y/N shoots him a soft but teary smile before picking him up after he asks her to.

“Shhh, Shep, I’m okay.”

“Why’re you sad?” He squeaks, wrapping a small hand around the strap of her tank top. She kisses the top of his head, feeling slightly better. She always enjoyed being around her godson.

Jared walks in with his cellphone in his and and a furious look on his face. He tenses before hooking a hand around Gen’s elbow and tugging her from the room despite of her protests. When Genevieve reenters the room, her eyes are cold.

“Get out of my house.” She says. Y/N looks up at her, confused.

“Gen?” She whispers.

“You heard her.” Jared calls from the doorway. “Leave.”

“Jared-!” Y/N begins in shock. The man ignores her, walking forward. Genevieve crosses her arms, looking angry.

“We don’t want you here after what you did!” Genevieve snaps. “Put down our son and go!”

“Mommy?”

“Hush, Sheppy.” Jared says sharply. He takes Shep from Y/N’s arms and glares at her; the couple didn’t even give the woman a chance to explain what they no doubt thought they knew. “Get. Out.”

* * *

_Inside my heart is breaking, my make-up may be flaking, but the smile still stays on…_

Y/N cuts off the radio and takes a glass of champagne from the offered tray with a quietly bitter smile. She didn’t want to be at a stupid award show, nevermind that she was up for best lead actress. All the excitement of the award had been sucked out of her. Jensen and Danneel weren’t taking her calls, Jared and Genevieve weren’t talking to her, neither were Y/N’s parents or Jensen and Danneel’s. Clif had quit working for her at the worst possible time due to the flooding paparazzi, so she’d had to hire an entirely new security detail. She was alone.

She didn’t like being alone.

It was one of her biggest fears, really. She’d always surrounded herself with as many people that she trusted as possible. That was mainly Gen, Jared, Jensen, and Danneel. Now they all hated her for something that she didn’t do and no one would listen to her. She was at her wit’s end.

She couldn’t take it anymore.

* * *

Y/N takes a new bottle of whiskey and pours herself a full glass lazily, cigarette hanging from her lips. The formerly half-full (now empty) bottle of the same liquid that she had drank over the course of an hour lay abandoned on its side on the counter. She glances at it through half-lidded eyes, then scoffs at it and staggers away.

Realizing she has to pee, she makes her way to the bathroom and sticks her cigarette back between her teeth before yanking her panties down to her ankles and sitting. As she pees, she takes the cigarette from her lips and a long drink from her glass. When she hears a dripping, she glances over to the shower. Her eyes land on her Schick razor and despite knowing that it wasn’t a good idea, but after the hellish pas t month she just had an **urge**.

Shaking her head and walking out, she retreats to the kitchen and takes a knife to begin chopping up vegetables for dinner.

As she does this, the knife slips, actually cutting her. With a cry of pain, she tosses the knife away before focusing her attention of her stinking arm. Shocked, she watches thick drops of blood well up before they began to run down the side of her arm. Black dots appear in the edges of her vision, slowly growing larger, and she passes out.

She wakes up in the hospital apparently seven hours later. She hadn’t cut her arm deep enough to scar, but due to the way she cut herself she’d bled a lot.

As Y/N lazily twiddles her thumbs, a man in a white coat enters. He’s identified as ‘Dr. Thomas Yuen’.

“You need to be much more careful now.” The Doctor says. “Especially in your condition.”

“My condition?” Y/N asks, confused. Then she sighs. “Oh, right. My arm’s gonna be screwed up for a while, huh?”

The Dr. Yeun looks at her, seemingly confused.

“What? No!” He exclaims, then pauses. “Well, yes, but that’s not what I meant.”

“Huh?”

“You’re three months pregnant, Miss L/N.” He replies. Y/N’s face goes white. “Congratulations.”

* * *

Waddling quietly around the house, a bery pregnant Y/N hums softly to herself. She pulled on her coat, grabbed her car keys, and got ready to leave.

She was so tired of Arizona. It had so many memories, but they were just both good and bad. She didn’t want to remember all the bad. She just wanted it to go away…so that’s what she’d do: go away.

She thought briefly of moving in with her friend Ruth, seeing as the woman was the only person who hadn’t turned against her when she read the E!News article.

She jumps in her vehicle, then proceeds to pull out of her driveway and set off down the road. She drives for about an hour before she jumps in surprise as her bumper is gently tapped by a large Ford truck once, twice, three times.

Suddenly, the Ford is slamming into the back of her SUV and she’s screaming and struggling to remain on the road as he slowly pushes her towards a steep decline. She is run off the road by the cruel and reckless driver and the vehicle rolls repeatedly before coming to a stop just before a drop off.

Groaning, Y/N dials 911. The operator picks up immediately.

_“911, what is the location and nature of your emergency?”_

“C-Car crash.” Y/N gasps. She feels a stabbing pain in her stomach and cries out.

_“Ma’am? Ma’am, are you alright?”_

“I’m pregnant and m-my belly…It hurts so bad!” Y/N cries, wrapping an arm around it as best she can. “Please hurry.”

_“You’re pregnant?”_

“Yes.” Y/N replies. “Please…It’s really dark, and I’m in so much pain…”

* * *

##  **Apologies Are In Order.**

_Around seven months ago, we here at E!News published an article on a supposed affair between Y/N L/N and Chris Evans. We claimed that the pair were in the midst of a hidden relationship._

_These claims were false._

_We have since discovered that we have ruined Miss L/N’s relationship with the Ackles and that Mr. Evans’ girlfriend left him because of our allegations._

_We sincerely apologize for the lies we told and do hope that we may someday make them right._

Danneel’s eyes widen as she reads the short article. She swallows hard, her mouth suddenly drier than the Sahara.

“Jensen!” She shouts, frozen in her seat. “Jensen!”

She hears quick, heavy footsteps rushing her way. Jensen appears in less than a minute despite being on the other side of the house.

“Dee, what is it?” He says worriedly.

“She wasn’t lying!” Danneel whispers. Jensen immediately knows what his wife is talking about and his stomach drops.

“What?”

“Y-Yeah, E!News took back everything.” Danneel says, turning the computer towards her husband. “It was all a lie!”

Jensen is silent for a moment.

“We have to find her.” He finally says. “We have to.”

Danneel smiles and nods, eyes filling with happy tears.

“Yeah…Let’s get our girl back.” She says. “Where do you think we should start looking?”

Jensen chuckles.

“Why don’t we start with Jared and Gen?”

* * *

##  **Y/N L/N, STAR OF SUPERNATURAL, INVOLVED IN FATAL CRASH**

Gen sobs silently as she watches the news report. Jared has his head in his hands and his shoulders shake with quiet sobs as he leans against his wife.

“It’s…It’s Y/N.”

“What about her? Is she here?!” Jensen asks hopefully. He barely notices the tears running in a constant river down Jared’s cheeks and Genevieve’s sobs, too overcome with excitement-Danneel was the same. The sounds of the couple’s grief finally reach the duo’s ears. They look over to see her sobbing into a pillow. Danneel’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, as do Jensen’s. If Y/N was here, why was Gen crying?

Jared swallows hard.

“Guys, Y/N isn’t here.“ He whispers, voice laden with pain.

“Then where is she, Jay?” Jensen chuckles. “She at the store?”

Jared looks down and his shoulders shake with a sudden sob. Both Danneel and Jensen walk forward in concern, their steps quick.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” Danneel asks softly, laying a pale hand on the tall man’s shoulder.

“She’s gone!” Gen screams suddenly. Everyone looks at her, and she speaks through her sobs. “Sh-She’s dead! She was in a car crash. It was on the news!

“No-No, she’s not!” Jensen cries, voice thick with sudden grief. Danneel lets out a small, heart-wrenching cry before practically collapsing on the couch beside Genevieve, who she huddles closer to. She begins crying into her hands as the brunette wraps an arm around her; both women cry together. Jensen continues to refuse to believe the that woman he’d known since kindergarten was dead.

As the four mourn, they miss the new headline flash across the muted television screen:

##  **Y/N L/N ALIVE**

* * *

It’s been six months since the accident. Thomas Yeun had, yet again, done wonders to save Y/N.

Now it was time for Y/N to return to work; after E!News released the story that they’d lied (all thanks to Chris threatening a lawsuit), everyone who had left her had apologized and asked for her back. Y/N had onliged them all; the only people who hadn’t contacted her were the people she wanted to hear from most. In the past she would have cried about it, but she had something more important to deal with- _someone_.

The baby on her hip begins to fuss, and she gently shushes her.

“Shh, baby. Mama’s here…Why don’t you get back to your nap?” She purrs. The baby girl coos appreciatively and fists her tiny hand around her mother’s bra strap. Once she’s asleep, the actress carefully hands her off to her Head of Security until her scene was done.

As she walks through set, she hears almost twin gasps of shock. Suddenly large, muscular arms are wrapped right around her and a deep voice is letting out heavy sobs.

“Y-Y/N!” Comes the sobbing man’s voice. He pulls back, and Y/N easily recognizes him as her ex-boyfriend Jensen. “I…Baby, we all thought you were dead!” He grabs her and pulls her close again. “I’m so sorry. I love you. I love you so much!”

He’s crying again, and Y/N finds herself slowly wrapping her arms around him. Jensen pulls back again.

“Danneel-She doesn’t know that you’re alive. Will you come to the apartment with me?”

It doesn’t take Y/N long to answer. Despite how hurt she was, she did still love them.

“Yes.”

“Hi sweeth-Y/N?”

Danneel was quiet spoken when it came to realizing Y/N was alive; she was the complete opposite of her husband. Jensen hadn’t stopped wanting to tough her and hold her hand since he found out she hadn’t died. He’d cried twice on set without it being scripted or even wanted, so production had been shut down.

Y/N smiles softly, rearranging her hold on her daughter.

“Hi, Dee.” She whispers, shifting from one foot to another nervously.

Danneel just stares at her for ten seconds more before throwing herself at her and wrapping her in a tight hug.

“Welcome home, honey.” She whispers. Y/N smiles and melts into the embrace, feeling the exact moment when Jensen came up behind her and hugged them both.

She really was home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What were the Ackles, Padaleckis, and Y/N’s parents doing while she was elsewhere?

##  _**Ackles Home, Austin, Texas, 7:21AM** _

> _**One Week After Y/N’s Departure** _

“Where’s Mama? JJ asks at breakfast. “She’s been gone a long time.”

Jensen pauses at the stove; he didn’t know what to say. Danneel was upstairs showering and he really didn’t know what to say. JJ had come to the room that he, Y/N, and Danneel shared crying and the couple had comforted her, lulling her back to sleep before heading back out to confront Y/N again. When they did, they discovered she was gone.

“She’s…She’s just busy with her manager, bug.” He replies softly. JJ lets out a sound of acceptance and returns to her coloring, babbling softly to herself and her bunny.

Turningn back around, Jensen fights off tears. Danneel had cried over Y/N’s betrayal, but he had not. He’d just been so damn angry…Danneel was still crying about it. He couldn’t cry too.

Someone had to hold them all together.

“Good morning, sweetie!” Danneel says warmly, sweeping in and kissing the top of JJ’s head. The little girl squeals excitedly and wiggles in her seat, letting go of her bunny for the chance to hug her finally smiling mother.

Danneel looks up to see Jensen’s back still turned and she pauses, concerned. Her shower and time had done wonders for her feelings, and though she was still upset over what had happened, she knew she had to move on. If she lingered on this for too long she’d miss life with JJ.

“When will Mama be back?” JJ asks innocently. Suddenly Jensen’s racing from the room with one hand up toward his face, and Danneel has to fight the urge to follow him. “Daddy?”

“Daddy just needs time to think, sweetie.” Danneel looks down for a second before plastering on a fake smile and kissing her daughter on the top of her head.

“How about some breakfast?

* * *

##  _**Padalecki Home, Austin, Texas, 10:39PM** _

> _**One Week, Five Days After Y/N’s Departure** _

“So? How are you feeling?” Gen asks Danneel softly. The woman shrugs, staring into her coffee mug. She’d arrived at the Padalecki home around fifteen minutes ago, eager for a change in scenery.

“I don’t know.” She says softly. “I miss her. So does Jens, even if he refuses to admit it.”

“She cheated on you, both of you!” Gen exclaims.

“I-I know that!” Danneel cries. “It’s just…”

She trails off, looking

“What?” Gen asks, her voice considerably softer, gentler.

“It’s so quiet.” Danneel whispers. “Normally she’s running around the house with JJ on her hip or clanging around in the kitchen baking…dancing around the garden with the dogs and the cat right on her heels and JJ squealing in the flowers…”

“Oh, Dani…” Gen murmurs, coming around the other side of the kitchen island; her friend was sitting in the exact same spot that Y/N had sat when she’d fled to their home with the same cup in her hands. She wraps her arms around the now trembling woman seconds before she bursts into tears.

“I-I-It’s just so wrong!” She sobs. “I hate it there without her! The house is too big, too quiet! I hate it! I hate it!”

“Oh, I know!” Gen says softly, letting the crying woman tuck her head under her chin. She strokes her hair comfortingly. “I know.”

Jensen, who was about to enter the kitchen, swallows back his tears and backs away from the sound of his sobbing wife, bumping into Jared.

“Sorry.” He mumbles.

“Jensen-“ Jared starts, having heard everything just as his best friend did. Jensen shakes his head.

“We’ll be heading back home now.” He says quietly. He turns to the kitchen. “Danneel! Let’s go!”

A minute later, Danneel comes out. It’s obvious she’s been crying. Jensen can barely look at her. He storms off, calling for JJ next.

“JJ? Come on now, we’re leaving!”

* * *

##  _**L/N Home, Richardson, Texas, 12:59PM** _

> **_One Month After Y/N’s Departure_ **

The Ackles pull into the L/N home for an obligatory visit with JJ, Y/N’s parents wanting to see their granddaughter. Apparently they’d cut all ties with the woman as well.

Jensen parks the car and Danneel gets out before opening the rear passenger door to unclip JJ from her car seat. The little girl was wiggling excitedly; she loved going to her grandparents’ houses, whether they were Jensen’s parents, Danneel’s, or Y/N’s.

Danneel props her wiggling form on her hip and closes the door as Jensen locks the car. Together, they walk up the front steps and turn the knob, Y/N’s parents having told them to just come in.

“Where’s our grand baby?!” Helen exclaims brightly from the kitchen, having heard the door open. JJ squeals excitedly, running for her grandmother on Y/N’s corner of the family.

“Grammy! Pappy!” She squeals. Thomas smiles warmly beside his wife, who had knelt to the ground with her arms outstretched towards her granddaughter. Jensen remains quiet beside Danneel, which catches Thomas’s attention. As Helen loves on a giggling JJ, Thomas slips past and walks over to the couple.

“How are you two doing?” He asks softly. Jensen shrugs, never tearing his eyes from his daughter. Danneel does the same as she loops her arm through her husband’s, only she actually looks at him.

“We get better each day.” She says softly. Thomas sends her a knowing look.

“Liar.” He says softly, and she swallows hard.

She was lying. It got harder each day, not better.

“Sorry.” She whispers, and he shakes his head and puts up a hand.

“Don’t apologize, darlin’-I’ve been where you are with my first wife. I completely understand what you’re going through.” He says softly. His eyes and face grow stern. “But remember-your daughter will help you through it. Mine did-I just didn’t expect her to do the same thing.”

* * *

##  _**Padalecki Home, Austin, Texas, 6:19PM** _

> _**One Month After Y/N’s Departure** _

“We were too hard on her.” Genevieve states quietly, fixing the blankets as she and Jared got ready for bed. “Maybe we should have listened-“

“I saw the pictures, Gen!” Jared snaps. He didn’t like talking about this; he’d trusted Y/N, she was one of his best friends, and she did this? “She was naked with Captain fucking America!”

“They didn’t look real, Jay!” Genevieve retorts sharply. “I’ve looked at them again and again so I could convince myself that we were right in kicking her out, and I can see where both were taken out of different movies where they did nude scenes!”

“So you believe her, then.” Jared says bitterly. Gen groans.

“I don’t know what to believe, okay? This…it’s all too much.”

Jared doesn’t reply. He just gets under the blankets and rolls over with his back turned to her. When she tries to talk to him, he ignores her.

“Jared?” Gen whispers. She gets nothing. She stays quiet for a second, then speaks again.

“Goodnight, I love you.”

Silence.

* * *

##  _**Padalecki Home, Austin, Texas, 3:04PM** _

> _**Three Days After Y/N’s Accident** _

Ever since they heard the news, the Ackles stayed with the Padaleckis. None of the four adults had told any of their three children that the woman they all cared for had died. They were barely able to think of it; to say it out loud? That would break them all.

“I want Mama.” JJ whimpers as they all sit together at breakfast. “Mama’s been on her trip too long.”

Danneel lets out a choked noise of grief and abruptly leaves the room. Jensen buries his face in his arms against the table and his shoulders begin to shake in silent sobs. Gen swallows and Jared looks away. This just upsets JJ more.

“Where’s Mama?” She cries. “I want Mama!”

Jensen is the next to go; Genevieve and Jared hear his faint, mournful cries as he escapes down the hall.

“I’m sure Auntie Mama’s okay, JJ.” Tom says comfortingly as the little girl tries not to cry. “She’s just busy.”

JJ sniffs.

“You think so?” She peeps quietly, holding tight to her bunny. Tom nods confidently as his parents help them all to the playroom.

“Yeah!”

“Ooh, maybe when she gets back we can play cars!” Shep exclaims. All the kids start giggling and laughing, not noticing that the Padaleckis had practically run away as well, crying their eyes out just like their best friends.

* * *

##  _**Ackles Home, Austin, Texas, 8:31PM** _

> _**Two Weeks After Y/N’s Accident** _

“BUT I WANT MAMA!” JJ wails, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. She’s been sad all day, holding tight to her bunny, which now never left her side. When she was told that she had to go to bed without her mama singing to her _again_ , she’d burst into tears. “I MISS MAMA!”

“I-I _know_ , baby, but she can’t sing to you!” Danneel cries, voice shaking with grief. Jensen bites his tongue and looks skyward, blinking back tears. JJ continues to cry.

“I want Mama! I miss Mama!” She sobs before resorting to calling her mother instead, hoping that the woman would practically fly into the room like she always did. “Mama! Mama! I w-want Mama!”

“Mama’s gone!” Jensen finally cries, and JJ goes quiet for a second, looking at him with wide light brown eyes. “Mama’s…Mama’s gone.”

There’s a brief silence before JJ bursts into a bigger crying fit, sobbing and wailing for her Mama. Jensen has to leave the room again, leaving Danneel to try to rock the two year old to sleep. The little girl eventually cries herself into exhaustion, whereupon she falls asleep with tears still shining on her cheeks.

Danneel tucks her in and retreats from the pink bedroom that Y/N had painted and put together herself with a quiet sob.

* * *

##  _**Padalecki Home, Austin, Texas, 11:43AM** _

> _**Three Weeks After Y/N’s Accident** _

“Yeah…Yeah, they’re not talking to anyone.” Jared says quietly.

“ _Are you saying we should postpone season eleven?_ ” Robert Singer asks incredulously over the phone.

“They’re not even leaving the house, Rob.” Jared says softly. He glances over to the living room where Gen was halfheartedly playing with the boys. “Gen and I have to pick up their groceries, and that’s if they haven’t ordered pizza or Chinese takeout. They’re a mess.”

Jared blinks rapidly, fighting off more tears, before adding three more words to his statement.

“We all are.”

“ _Understandable_ …” Robert says softly. He sighs. “ _The fans won’t be pleased_.”

“No, but they’ll understand.” Jared says. He can hear the sad smile in Robert’s voice on the other end of the line.

_“Yeah…Yeah, they will.”_

* * *

##  _**Austin-Bergstrom International Airport, Texas, 1:29PM** _

> _**Six Months After Y/N’s Accident** _

“It’s been six months, Jens…I know you don’t want to, but you have to work.” Jared urges his friend gently as they stand together in a currently locked airport bathroom. Jensen shakes his head, refusing him. Jared had to physically drag him through the airport to get him this far.

“I’ll see her. I’ll see her **_everywhere_**.” He says.

“I know. So will I. But we have to go back.” Jared says softly.

“Jared, I-I can’t. I won’t be able to bear it.” Jensen explains. He’s trembling.

Jared opens his arms and Jensen throws himself into them, crying before he even reached him.

“I yelled at her, Jay!” He cries. “I yelled at her and then she died!”

“Oh, Jens-“

“She died and the last thing I did was fucking yell!” The man sobs. “That’s what she remembered! That’s what she had to look back on!”

“Jensen, you didn’t know-!” Jared tries, but Jensen just keeps crying.

“I yelled…” He hiccups. “I-I yelled!”

An hour later, they’re on their way to Vancouver, not knowing just who was waiting for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ackles expect their relationship with Y/N to go back to the way it was before the article-little do they know, they’ve got a lot of making up to do.

> After being released from Danneel and Jensen’s rib-crackingly tight hug, she hesitantly goes into the dark house. Her mommy senses tingle and tell her that JJ isn’t asleep in her room as expected, but she’d find out where she was soon enough. She repositions her daughter on her hip.
> 
> “It’s…dark in here.” She says slowly. She glances at Danneel, who’s all mussed up hair, red eyes, and blotchy. She can see an ice cream carton sitting on the arm of the couch that she’d picked out; it’s contents were slowly but surely melting. “You two seem to have moved on.”
> 
> Her voice is bitterly sarcastic; while she had craved their love while being separated, now that she was back all she felt was anger. For years she’d given blood, sweat, and tears to keep their little family together, especially when the tabloids went apeshit when they revealed their relationship (because it was ‘wrong’) AND when Danneel got pregnant with JJ (because she thought it would drive Y/N away). Now because of a stupid article and photoshopped pictures everything had been ruined.
> 
> The Ackles both wince at that, hurt. Still, they knew that they deserved it.
> 
> “Uh…More the opposite, really.” Danneel says, quickly clearing off the table that was cluttered with Chinese takeout cartons and empty pizza boxes.
> 
> “Where’s baby girl?” Y/N asks. Danneel tried to fix her awful-looking messy hair that she more or less hadn’t brushed in a week. Her tongue darts out, wetting her chapped lips.
> 
> “Oh, daycare.” She says. “We’ve taken to….Yeah. Daycare.”
> 
> “Why would you send her to daycare?!” Y/N snaps. She winces.
> 
> “We weren’t exactly fit to take care of her a few hours a day, not to mention all of them.” Jensen whispers. Y/N focuses on him. “You…Y/N, you don’t understand. We were fuckin’ wrecked when we saw on the news that-that-that-!”
> 
> Suddenly he’s sitting down and burying his face in his hands. His shoulders shake ever so slightly as he cries, and Danneel tears up at the thought of their lover dead. Y/N simply stands there, cradling her daughter to her chest while feeling awkward. It had been so long…she knew what to do to comfort them, but she was so insecure of herself and of any shred of a relationship that they had left that she couldn’t.
> 
> “What’s her name?” Danneel asks quietly, trying to change the subject with a supportive smile. Y/N rearranges her hold on the sleeping baby. The little girl gives a tiny, sleep-filled giggle and a gentle coo before quietly babbling herself back to a deep sleep. Y/N finds herself smiling softly, unable to stop herself.
> 
> “Delta.” She whispers, still smiling, then laughs bitterly. “I was a little sentimental, sue me.”
> 
> “Sentimental?” Jensen asks hoarsely, looking up from his hands. His eyes were red.
> 
> “Well, Partially for the character that’s changed your life so fuckin’ much, Jensen, and partially for-“
> 
> “Elta.” Danneel whispers. “M-Me.”
> 
> Y/N avoids her suddenly warm (yet watery due to the tears that were filling the other woman’s eyes) expression.
> 
> “Yeah.” She says awkwardly. “I’ve always liked Elta, so I thought ‘Why not?’”
> 
> “Thank you.” Danneel says quietly. Y/N shakes a hand lazily.
> 
> “I was high as fuck from pain meds when it happened, don’t thank me for this Twilight-Vampire bullshit.”
> 
> “You’ve got a filthier mouth than I remember.” Jensen chuckles quietly. Y/N rolls her eyes.
> 
> “I pushed something the size of a small melon out of a hole the size of a bottle cap. Forgive me for my crude language.”
> 
> “And yet you’re as sarcastic as ever.” He mutters, smiling.
> 
> Y/N is silent for a minute before looking around the filthy living room in distaste.
> 
> “I’m going to pick JJ up from daycare, cancel it, and keep her until this house is cleaned up.” She says. She slips over to the fridge and glances inside before wrinkling her nose at how empty it was.
> 
> “Yeah…She’ll stay with me.” She says. “She needs to eat actual food, and all you have in here is a stick of butter, a single slice of American cheese, and a shriveled baby carrot.”
> 
> “Understandable.” Danneel says quietly. Delta blinks awake and yawns cutely before looking up at her mother and beginning to babble insistently. Y/N looks down at her and nods.
> 
> “Yes, I know you’re hungry.” She says softly. “I’ll feed you in a little bit.”
> 
> “Do you want us to help you move your stuff back in when it’s all cleaned up here?” Jensen asks, sweeping a counter full of takeout trash into a black garbage bag. Y/N looks at him like he’s insane.
> 
> “What are you even talking about?” She asks, confused.
> 
> “Well, you are moving back in.” Danneel says, then pauses. Her voice is now pensive. “Aren’t you?”
> 
> Y/N laughs.
> 
> “Um, no?” She replies, her tone making it sound obvious. “You made me leave, but I’ll come back on my terms and my terms only.”
> 
> The couple swallow hard; Danneel nods and throws on a fake smile, though inside she’s screaming and crying.
> 
> “R-Right.” The woman stutters. The pair seem more down than before and Y/N stands there awkwardly for just a second before starting down the hallway 
> 
> “I’m gonna pack JJ’s stuff.” She says, and disappears into the little girl’s bedroom.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Y/N unclips Delta from her baby seat and props her on one hip, her free arm looped through the straps of her giant bulky purse-she really couldn’t help it, she just really liked giant things, be they handbags, sunglasses, clothes, or flip-flops; she was wearing the baggiest pair of grey men’s sweatpants that she owned and a simple tank top that was complimentary of her breasts and waist with giant black sunglasses perched on her nose and only the hugest of messy buns on her head and still other moms of children at the daycare glared and scowled in jealousy as she cancelled the six month daycare plan that Jensen and Danneel had made. Still, she ignored all of them in favor of squatting down and opening her free arm (unabashedly letting her expensive but heavy purse hit the floor) so her squealing two year old could run and jump into it.
> 
> “Mama!” JJ screams. “Mama! Mama! Mama!”
> 
> She slams into the woman hard and and Y/N bursts out laughing after all the air is smacked from her lungs. She kisses the top of the tiny blonde’s head and inhaled deeply, relishing the smell of her little girl’s sweet shampoo. She’d missed this.
> 
> “Hi, baby.” She mumbles, smiling happily. “Did you miss Mama?”
> 
> “Yes! Yes!” The little girl squeals. She wriggles out of Y/N’s grasp and is practically dancing around in her excitement. “You were gone too long!”
> 
> “I know.” Y/N says softly, eyes sad. “I won’t be gone that long ever again.”
> 
> “Promise?” JJ asks pensively, not dancing anymore. Y/N smiles softly.
> 
> “Cross my heart and everything.” She promises. JJ nods in acceptance and is suddenly just as bubbly as before.
> 
> “Did’ja have a good trip?” She asks.
> 
> “I hade a very good trip, my love.” Y/N says softly. She reveals the quietly cooing bundle in her arms. JJ’s eyes widen. “Say hello to your baby sister, Delta.”
> 
> “Her name’s like mommy’s!” The two year old giggles, and despite the sting from the mention of Danneel Y/N can’t help but chuckle.
> 
> “Yep. You ready to go?”
> 
> “Yes ma’am!” JJ says excitedly. Y/N loops her arm bag into her giant black purse’s straps and swaps Delta to that arm before scooping JJ up.
> 
> “Up you go, then!” She grins. JJ squeals and wiggles as the woman carefully tickles her in a way that won’t make the little girl wiggle from her grasp and fall.
> 
> “S-Stop, Mama!” JJ giggles. Y/N kisses her cheek, then looks at the little girl’s backpack and lunchbox with a frown. She wouldn’t be able to carry all of this.
> 
> Suddenly she hears someone clearing their voice behind her.
> 
> “Need a hand?”
> 
> Smiling before she even turns around, Y/N bites her lip. She knew that voice damn well.
> 
> “Hello, Ryan.” She says softly, turning. She sees the handsome man grinning with a baby of his own babbling in his arms. “What’re you doing here? James is certainly too young for daycare.”
> 
> Ryan chuckles; he’d won split custody with Blake over their infant daughter James not even six months ago. Ryan has her because Blake was currently filming a new movie.
> 
> “Oh yeah, she’s way too young, I’m just…I don’t know, window shopping.” He shrugs. Y/N laughs loudly.
> 
> “Window shopping for babies at a daycare?” She teases. His eyes widen.
> 
> “No! No!”
> 
> Y/N just cackled at his panicked (and rather disgusted) exclamations.
> 
> “Should I call the police?” She asks, eyes twinkling. Ryan scoffs.
> 
> “Yeah, call the _po_ -lice.” He retorts, poking fun at her Texan accent.
> 
> “I don’t talk like that!” She cries, but she’s smiling. The pair had always got on well together, both onscreen and behind.
> 
> “Yeah you do, darlin’!” He laughs, playing more into the fake Hollywood version of a Southern accent.
> 
> “You’re such a dick.” Y/N laughs. Ryan laughs with her as the two slowly walk the exit; JJ, who’s still perched on her Mama’s hip, absentmindedly plays with her bunny while Delta drills against the warm skin of her mother’s chest.
> 
> “You live for it.” Ryan teases.
> 
> “I live for your dick?” Y/N shoots back, and Ryan groans.
> 
> “No-Damn it, why does everything always backfire on me?”
> 
> “Because I’m a genius of wit and sarcasm.” Y/N replies simply. There’s a small pause, then the man is nodding. 
> 
> “True.”
> 
> The pair continue on their walk out, ignoring the looks the other mothers and fathers picking up their children were sending them. They simply continued to converse among themselves, constantly laughing and overall having a good time. They’d not seen each other since before Y/N’s accident (though they had texted quite a bit).
> 
> “So, Mr. I-Stalk-Young-Beautiful-Women, how did you know I was here?” Y/N asks softly.
> 
> “Hmm…What beautiful woman am I stalking?” He asks. “Is it that lady?”
> 
> “That’s a mannequin in a storefront, you jerk!” Y/N laughs. She gently bumps their shoulders together. He laughs.
> 
> “Kidding, kidding…You texted me this morning that you planned to pick up JJ. Then you sent a text in the Marvel group chat about how pissed you were that she was in daycare.” He explains. Y/N groans.
> 
> “Fuck, I meant to send that Scarlett.” She groans. Ryan shrugs, watching JJ warily as she wriggles from Y/N’s hold and chooses instead to walk beside her with on tiny hand holding tight to the inside of the thick, baggy sweatpants’ empty pocket.
> 
> “Eh. Everyone agreed with you, anyway.” He says. “They’ve all been upset with your spouses and friends.”
> 
> “Trust me, I am too.” She replies, rearranging her hold on Delta. JJ quietly sings to herself and ounces along, her bunny in one arm.
> 
> “ _Sit in shadow long, and no one hears Miss Kong, then one lemon lump._ “ She sings. The pair of adults walking with her chuckle, recognizing the tune. ” _Sandfly, sandy cake, sailing in clay….”_
> 
> “Wanting to watch Monster’s Inc. later then, baby girl?” Y/N asks. JJ looks up at her excitedly.
> 
> “Yes!”
> 
> “Yes what?” She says sternly.
> 
> “Yes ma’am.” JJ corrects herself. Y/N hums in acknowledgement and JJ giggles before returning to her singing. She looks back to Ryan only to find him already looking at her with his face twisted in a funny way. She rolls her eyes with a smile.
> 
> “Want to pick up lunch?” She offers. Ryan fixes his face and grins, eyes twinkling.
> 
> “Absolutely.”
> 
> * * *
> 
> The group of five sat just outside of a small but popular restaraunt, smiling and laughing. The two babies were busy amusing one another, JJ was giggling excitedly at the cartoons flashing across her Mama’s cellphone (after literally coloring every inch of her coloring sheets), and Ryan and Y/N were busy cackling about everything and nothing.
> 
> “-And then, in a fit of rage, this new guy comes storming out of his trailer looking every bit the same color as the tomato paste that was all over him!” Ryan laughs. “He’d been told all about the little ‘initiation games’, but he’d chosen to ignore them.”
> 
> “That was his mistake.” Y/N says in a playfully grave voice. Ryan laughs again; neither adult notices the paparazzo that was creeping forward with his huge camera-to be honest, neither really seemed to care.
> 
> “Yes, yes it was.” Ryan says in an obnoxious tone before sipping at his glass of wine. Y/N giggles and leans forward.
> 
> “So? Give me all the tea on why you’re in Vancouver.” She says simply. Ryan chuckles.
> 
> “Oh, I’ve been called for a few roles here. I might audition.” He admits. Y/N raises an eyebrow.
> 
> “Oooh!” She says playfully. “Supernatural is holding auditions for new roles, maybe you could look into those.”
> 
> He grins and takes another sip of his drink.
> 
> “Oh, I don’t know…You’ve always said Supernatural is your baby. I’m scared I might mess ‘er up.”
> 
> “Rude.” Y/N laughs. “You just want to stay as far away from me as possible.”
> 
> “Yeah. I’m staying as far away as I can while living in the same city as you only two blocks from your own private apartment.” He deadpans. There’s a silence between them, and then they burst into laughter.
> 
> “Oh, fuck!” Y/N laughs. “You’re my best friend.”
> 
> Ryan shrugs teasingly.
> 
> “I’m, I already knew that? Why are we acting as if this is new information?”
> 
> _***click*** _
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Hello, Genevieve.” Y/N says softly, cradling Delta to her chest. It’s been maybe three hours since she and Ryan had parted ways, Ryan heading to his apartment and Y/N to the Padalecki’s so as to clear the air. They’d made plans to get together again later that week for more ‘neighborhood gossip’, especially considering how well Delta and James were getting along. The two little girls seemed absolutely enamored by each other. JJ yawns against her shoulder, tired from her crazy day. 
> 
> The brunette in front of her is seemingly frozen, tears running down her cheeks. Y/N can hear Jared coming up behind his wife.
> 
> “You’re okay?” She whispers. Y/N nods stiffly, 100% ready to leave. She didn’t know why she’d come…She’d just thought that if her former significant others had thought she was dead, they probably did too considering how close the four were.
> 
> No, the Padaleckis would never let Jensen and Danneel suffer with the thought of someone dying.
> 
> Genevieve swallows hard, smoothing her own semi-messy hair as Jared comes up behind her. He freezes, eyes wide. He was clearly just as shocked as his wife.
> 
> “Y/N-“ He starts, but she waves him off.
> 
> “Yes, I’m alive. Not dead. I was very pregnant, but I’m not that anymore either.” She says quickly, not feeling like circling the very same bush she’d run around with Danneel and Jensen.
> 
> “Her name is Delta, she’s six months old and was born prematurely due to the car accident. Yes, she’s fine; yes, I am too; no, there’s nothing you can do. I have my old job so as to provide for Delta and myself, a new apartment, a car to drive myself around, and a set of bodyguards considering Clif quit me. No, I’m not meeting nor do I plan to meet the Ackles; yes, I have friends that I plan on seeing; yes, I’m coming back to Supernatural.” JJ mumbles unintelligible words against the soft skin of Y/N’s neck. “No, I don’t want to go out for any variant of a meal; no, I don’t need help moving in; yes, I’m sure; yes, I’m going to be going home now because it’s late.”
> 
> Y/N sighs as she finishes, looking at the shocked faces of the Padaleckis. Apparently they hadn’t expected her to put everything on the table in such a way.
> 
> “Anything I missed?” She asks tiredly. They hesitantly shake their heads ‘no’. She nods. “Good. I’ve got two children under three to get into their beds.”
> 
> And with that, she turns and walks away, climbing into her car and leaving the Padalecki home.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Even after walking into the apartment, JJ refuses to let go of her Mama. Y/N understands; after all, she’d been gone for over a year. The little miss had a right to be clingy as all hell.
> 
> This still didn’t make putting Delta down for the night any easier.
> 
> “JJ, baby, you’ve got to let go so Mama can put Delta down.” Y/N says softly. The little girl whines into her neck.
> 
> “Don’t want you to leave ‘gain.” She whimpers. Y/N’s heart aches at the words.
> 
> “I’m not gonna leave you like that again, baby girl.” She says softly. “I promise, you hear me?”
> 
> “Yes, Mama.” JJ sniffles. Y/N’s heart hurts worse.
> 
> “Go brush your teeth and jump into my bed, baby. You and I can have a sleepover tonight.” Y/N offers. JJ looks up at her with wide, hopeful light brown eyes.
> 
> “Delta too?” She asks, and Y/N smiles.
> 
> “She’ll be in her crib, but yes: Delta too.”
> 
> “Okay!”
> 
> The little one races off into the bathroom; Y/N hears the pink stool that she’d gotten her scraping against the tile as she used it to get up to the sink. The water clicks on, and Y/N rolls her shoulder. She didn’t think that she could hold onto the two year old for another minute without her arm giving out.
> 
> She moves on to the bedroom after quickly locking up the apartment, taking Delta from her chest sling and putting JJ’s bags (that Y/N had packed at the Ackles’) by the couch; she’d put them in the little girl’s room later. After softly pulling her youngest child into an even deeper sleep than she was in before, Y/N carefully lays her down before going into the small bathroom attached to her bedroom she brushes her teeth before heading back out.
> 
> She finds her eldest daughter dozing on her bed with her bunny held tight in her arms. Her blonde hair was still in high pigtails; Y/N gently took it down, not wanting her little head to be tender from sleeping with her hair up too long. Before she took them down, she noticed that they were slightly lopsided, signaling to her that Jensen had done JJ’s hair that morning. She sighs and shakes her head just a little; the man couldn’t do a girl’s hair even if he tried his hardest.
> 
> The sleeping two year old sleepily nuzzled closed to the warmth emanating from Y/N’s body, her grip on her bunny slightly loosening as she inhaled her comforting smell. Y/N wraps her arms around her and pulls the thick comforter over them both before turning of the bedside lamp and settling into a deep, deep sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During an award show’s after party, Y/N speaks civilly with her former lovers. They think this means she’s considering rekindling their relationship; they are happily surprised.

Y/N stands at the vanity in her bedroom getting ready for her the award show she was going to. Delta lays on a fluffy blanket, looking up at her with wide, excited eyes, completely fascinated by her dressing routine. She riffles through her small jewelry box, then her brows furrow.

“Hmm…What do you think?” She asks Delta playfully. The baby squeals and babbles excitedly. Y/N quirks up an eyebrow. “You think so? Well, alright then…JJ, baby, could you bring me those earrings? The diamond ones in the blue velvet box on the bathroom counter!”

“Yes, Mama!” JJ’s high pitched voice shouts. There’s a quick pattering of tiny footsteps, and suddenly Y/N sees her little girl sweep in with the box in her hands. The two year old obediently passes the earrings to her, and she puts them on. She smiles down at the tiny blonde, bending down to pick her up and propping her on a hip.

“There! How do I look?” She asks. JJ looks almost in awe.

“You look so beautiful!” She squeals. “Like a princess!”

She thinks for a moment.

“I wanna be this pretty when I grow up.” She muses. Y/N chuckles.

“You’re beautiful too, baby!” She exclaims, pecking her cheek before blowing a raspberry on it and making JJ squeal.

“Once the award show is over, we’ll spend some time, just us two. Won’t that be fun?”

“Yes! Yes!” JJ squeals, wiggling. Delta babbles behind them demanding let, and Y/N turns around while laughing.

“We haven’t forgotten about you, sweetie.” She croons. She walks over to the wriggling baby and picks her up with one arm while holding JJ with the other.

“JJ? The babysitter will be here shortly.” Y/N says softly. JJ looks up in hope.

“Mr. Ryan?” She asks, eyes wide. Y/N smiles down at her affectionately.

“No, honey, he’s going to the show with Mama. But James will be here with you and Delta, and Kurt will make you dinner and probably watch movies with you.”

Kurt was Y/N’s go-to babysitter. She’d hired him while still in Arizona as a permanent employee. He was paid weekly even if his services weren’t needed and Y/N had paid for his boyfriend Chad to come with him, knowing that they deserved to stay together after all that they went through just to be a couple. Now the duo basically followed her anywhere so they’d always be available.

She couldn’t help but take the two in; they weren’t even twenty one yet, but their parents had kicked them both out a long time ago for their sexual preferences. She’d found them arguing in an Arizona Walmart over whether to leave their quart of milk behind or the small, smushed loaf of bread. She’d felt so bad for them instantly and paid for their groceries without even thinking twice. Ever since then, they’d been ecstatic to follow her, and Y/N had even hired Chad as an occasional bodyguard (who doubled as a fashion expert despite being taller than Jared and thirty pounds heavier).

“Can we watch Rapunzel?!” The little blonde squeals. Y/N laughs.

“I’m sure you can, sweetie.” She replies, fixing the neckline of her dress. She had nice assets, but she didn’t want to flash the paparazzi.

“Will Mr. Chad come too?” JJ asks curiously.

“M-Maybe!” Y/N laughs.

There’s a knock at the door and Y/N jumps in surprise. She puts JJ down and the little girl runs off to get her bunny from where it was laying sideways on the sofa. Y/N props Delta up on her hip more comfortably and checks the peephole before smiling. She opens the door.

“Kurt! Chad! Come in, come in!” She exclaims. She ushers the smiling couple into her apartment.

They enter, bags in hand. Y/N had messaged them that she might be gone all night and to please pack an overnight bag; they had, of course, done as told. At only nineteen and twenty, they were still so young.

“Hey, Miss L/N!” Chad says. “I brought some ingredients for dinner; I wanted to try something new. Is that okay?”

He holds up a cloth grocery bag, and Y/N chuckles.

“As long as the kitchen looks the same as when I left it and the apartment building doesn’t burn down, I’m fine with whatever, sweetie.” She replies, and the twenty year old beams.

“Thanks!” He exclaims. He goes into the kitchen and opens the fridge, placing the ingredients that required refrigeration. Kurt makes himself comfortable on the couch talking to a giggling JJ about playing dress up and cupcakes for dinner (which he gently said they couldn’t do, but they could make some for dessert).

Another knock sounds, and Y/N smiles softly. She turns and opens the door.

Ryan stands there in a suit with a cooing James in his arms. He smiles at her.

“Can I come in?” He asks. She rolls her eyes.

“Yes, you can, dummy.” She laughs. His smile widens and he steps inside. James is whipped away by Chad, who sends a smile of greeting Ryan’s way before returning to the kitchen with a happy-sounding James giggling in his arms.

“Should we go?” Ryan asks softly. Y/N looks back at the three little girls and the two boys with fond eyes.

“Yeah…let’s go before I change my mind.”

* * *

The limousine pulls up to the carpet after following a line of others; Ryan glances outside the window curiously. Several cameras flash at their vehicle, the many paparazzi wondering just who was inside this time (as people had been coming in no certain order). He turns back and looks towards Y/N, who was looking towards them all with narrowed eyes. She didn’t have the best experience with and paparazzo. She’d found that they were all liars whose only goal was to get a story, not caring whose lives were rent apart in the process.

“You ready?” Ryan asks her softly. “We can still bail.”

Y/N shakes her head stubbornly.

“Hell no. We aren’t stopping tonight or any other night. That means they win.”

His eyes sparkle.

“That’s right. Now?”

Y/N locks eyes with him and nods.

“Now.”

The door opens and Ryan steps out. The paparazzi desperately surge forward, curious as to who he’d brought. This was his second red carpet after leaving Blake; his first he’d come alone. He straightens the suit he’s wearing, then turns back to the limousine and offers a hand. Y/N’s well manicured one reaches out and takes his, letting him help her out. He pulls her to him gently and they loop their arms together with a laugh, turning and walking along the carpet.

“Ryan!” One paparazzo shouts. Others follow suit. The couple doesn’t react, set on not giving any comments about anything, including the movies they’d started in that they were possibly flogging to get awarded for.

“Miss L/N, a word?”

“Y/N!”

“Mister Reynolds! Look here!”

“Mrs. Y/N Ackles!”

Y/N responded to that. She needed to shut that shit down immediately.

“That is not my name.” She says stiffly to the taller than average woman who’d shouted it. The woman shrugs, seemingly not giving a damn.

“It’s what my column knows you as.” The woman replies. Y/N raises an eyebrow, unamused.

“You should change that.” She replies. The couple two pairs in front of them wince; they’d not heard her renounce their surname before.

Jensen and Danneel turn around to see their girlfriend with Ryan Reynolds and twin flames of jealousy stir in their chests; Danneel looks distressed. Jensen just looks pissed.

It wasn’t like they could even act on it; they’d driven her away. She’d tried to explain, but they wouldn’t let her. This was on them.

“How long has it been since this development occurred?” The paparazzo asked.

“Almost a year. Next question?” Y/N asks, annoyed. The paparazzo flips the page in her notebook.

“When will you get back together?” The woman asks curiously, pencil already scratching as she described the way Y/N’s expression looked (“ _She seemed almost…. **angry** when I mentioned them, as if they’d done something awful to her…_”).

“Don’t plan on it, to be honest.” She replies. “That relationship has been long over.”

The woman looks up at her in shock. It was clear that she liked the trio together.

“Wait, what?!” She exclaims.

“You heard me.” Y/N replies. “I’m afraid it’s time we move on. Ryan?”

“Coming!”

* * *

Once the award ceremony was over (Y/N received one award; it was made of a beautiful clear blue crystal), she and Ryan went to the after-party of sorts. The pair were laughing at something Will Smith was saying when they heard someone come up behind them.

“Hi, Y/N.” Danneel greets quietly. “Hi, Ryan.”

“Hey, Danneel.” Ryan replies. Y/N is silent, choosing to take a flute of champagne and down it all at once instead of answering. Danneel shifts uncomfortably. “Where are the kids?”

“Our girls are all with the same babysitter.” Ryan replies, reading Y/N’s expression and knowing that she won’t answer. He raises his eyebrows as Jensen turns a sour, angry look on him.

“She wasn’t talking to you. Y/N, where are they?”

“They’re all with the same babysitter, Jensen.” Y/N snaps. “Try not to be so fucking rude when you’re talking to a new acquaintance.”

“But-“

Jensen is interrupted by the shrill sound of Ryan’s cell phone ringing; all four adults jump in surprise it it rings out. They’d been so focused on each other that the sound of it ringing had actually startled them all.

“I think I’m gonna take that.” Ryan says awkwardly

Y/N turns on the pair, angry.

“Seriously?” She hisses. “You just can’t let me go, can you?!”

She furiously storms off in the direction of the bar, her insanely high heels clicking against the floor. Jensen and Danneel stand quietly where the four had been together, feeling just the slightest bit guilty. Danneel had tried to stay kind and positive, but Jensen knew he’d fucked up.

They follow Y/N to the bar without a word, sitting down beside her in silence until Danneel can’t take it anymore.

“I’m sorry.” She whispers. She was actually apologizing for the first time. “I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“Are you?” Y/N asks bitterly. She snaps her thumb and middle finger together, then waves the barkeep down with her middle and index fingers. “I’ve been back two months and neither of you have apologized yet.”

“We’ve been getting our shit together like you told us.” Jensen admits. His voice is considerably quieter and his jealous, angry tone is nonexistent. “We miss JJ running around the house…and you. Fuck, we miss you.”

Y/N’s drink is placed down before her and she takes it and knocks it back before tapping the rim. The barkeep nods in response and refills it. This time she takes light sips. She’s actually listening to what they’re saying now, despite knowing it would probably bite her in the ass later.

“We still love you.” Danneel whispers. “We never stopped. And we were hoping that you….that you hadn’t either?”

Y/N takes another sip at her drink, not even looking at them. She snaps her fingers twice (not in a rude way; she and the barkeep went back years) and twin glasses of whiskey were slid their way. Danneel and Jensen both took one, hoping this was good for them, but Y/N still refused to face them.

Declaring and silently nursing their whiskeys, the Ackles didn’t speak again.

* * *

“Oh!” Danneel moans as Y/N kissed and nipped a trail down her neck, collarbone, and to her heaving breasts. She rips her dress away quite literally, and Danneel begins to whine. “That was expensive-!”

“I’ll buy you another, hush!” Y/N hisses, biting her nipple scoldingly. Danneel shrieked in pleasure, her hips bucking up needily. Jensen came up behind them both having shed his coat and shirt. He unzips Y/N’s dress and it falls to the floor in a heap around her ankles seconds before his hands begin to wander Y/N’s body, grabbing and massaging her breasts while kissing her neck and shoulder.

“You smell so good.” He purrs, nuzzling her neck. She reaches an arm back and buried it in his hair as she pulls another cry from Danneel. Jensen nips at the soft skin of her neck before locking his lips around her pulse point and sucking on it lazily. She can feel the line of his hard cock pressing against her ass. Y/N’s heart races as she yanks the remnants of Danneel’s dress down.

“No panties? So naughty.” She purrs into the brunette’s ear. The woman pressed against the wall sighs happily as Y/N’s hand dips down, down, down to where her thighs touched and hid the opening to her sex. Danneel’s thighs spread instinctively as Y/N’s fingers ghost over the top of her mound.

“Yes…please…” Danneel whispers. “Touch me-No!”

Her upset cry was the response to Y/N pulling her hand away. She doesn’t expect the nearly naked woman to walk away from them both, making her way towards the bedroom.

“Are you coming with me, or do I need to lock the door and let you two listen to me practice self care?” She teases, looking over her shoulder. Danneel practically runs over slipping around her just so in a way that made their bodies press together deliciously.

“On the bed, Danneel. Sit down.” Danneel immediately does as told, hurrying into the bedroom and jumping into the bed. Jensen and Y/N follow her into the bedroom.

“How do you want me?” Jensen asks softly. Y/N chuckles.

“You misbehaved today. I want you in the corner until I’m ready for you.” She replies.

Jensen starts to whine, but Y/N narrows her eyes; he groans and does as told, walking over to the fluffy white chair in the corner. He sits down after stripping naked, crossing his arms with a pout. Y/N turns to Danneel as she lays down on the bed.

“You were such a good girl, Dani.” Y/N purrs. Danneel smiles, extremely excited. Y/N didn’t dom often-she didn’t Dom Jensen too often, that is. Danneel enjoyed being her girlfriend’s bottom more often than not. “Come onto the bed and straddle me, baby.”

Danneel does as told eagerly, straddling Y/N’s pelvis. Y/N takes her by the hips, her well-manicured fingernails digging into the soft flesh of her ass, before pulling her up so her pussy rests just under her chin. Jensen almost drools at the sight of his women both on the bed and completely bared. Y/N locks eyes with him.

“Come here.” She says, snapping her fingers and pointing at her legs. Jensen throws himself over to them both immediately, settling between her legs. Y/N eyes darken with both lust and mischief.

“Jensen, you were very rude to my friend today. As punishment, you’ll fuck me until I say to stop and you won’t be allowed to cum unless I decide to let you out of the goodness of my heart.” Jensen is upset by this, but knows better to argue. Y/N focuses on Danneel, who was still sitting on her chest. “Baby, you were so good today that I want you to ride my face as long as you can before cumming. You be a good girl and tell me when you’re ready.”

“I will.” Danneel promises. Y/N smiles, then tightens her hold on her hips as she yanks the woman’s pussy towards her face. Her tongue darts out and begins lavishing attention to the brunette’s already swollen clit, making her grab the headboard with a cry. Y/N uses her legs to pull Jensen’s hips towards her own soaking entrance, where he lines up his cock and waits for permission. Y/N rolls her eyes at this as Danneel rolls her hips before crossing her ankles behind Jensen’s waist. She uses the muscles in her legs to yank him towards her, forcing his cock to bury itself in her heat. He groans in response, pulling out and choosing to repeatedly sink his achingly hard cock into her snatch.

Danneel moans as Y/N’s tongue swirls around her engorged clit before sinking into her entrance. She presses her hips down hard against Y/N’s face and begins to rub her pussy against it, gasping with each movement as every time she rolled her hips Y/N’s nose bumped against her clit perfectly.

“Ugh, ugh, mmmmm….Yes! Yes! I-I-I’m gonna cum!” She shrieks. Behind her, Jensen gets ready to thrust into Y/N again only for her to push him away with one foot. She chooses next to flip herself and a howling Danneel over, burying her face into her pussy again. Danneel buries her hands into Y/N’s hair and Y/N holds a hand out to the side. She snaps her fingers and Jensen is mounting her again, desperately fucking into her she pulls back to speak, but not before sinking two fingers deep into Danneel’s cunt.

“Fuck me until you cum, Jens.” She purrs, pussy clenching around him. He groans and bends over her completely, her back to his muscles chest and one of his thick arms wrapped under her waist. He bucks his hips up into her, groaning and crying out in ecstasy as he does. Y/N moans as she returns to eating Danneel out while fingering her. The trio roll together, Danneel’s hands fisting in Y/N’s hair and Jensen’s grip around her waist growing tighter by the second.

“Please, please-Oh fuck, _please!_ ” Jensen groans, teeth gritted together. Y/N, still furiously fingering Danneel, latches her lips around her clit and sucks **hard**. Suddenly Danneel’s moans of pleasure turn to screams as she orgasms hard on Y/N’s tongue, Y/N lapping it up eagerly until Danneel finally falls back onto their mountain of pillows, body limp as she enjoys the afterglow. Y/N lifts her head from Danneel’s pussy, moaning as Jensen fucks her hard. His cock pounds into her pussy from behind relentlessly.

“M-Missed you so much!” Jensen whispers. “Missed this!”

Danneel is still practically unconscious from the spectacular orgasm she was given by Y/N. Y/N, meanwhile, is almost shouting as Jensen repeatedly buries his aching length into her welcoming warmth.

“Yes!” Y/N gasps. “I’m close!”

“Me too-Please?” He asks, almost begging. “Please? Please!”

“Fuck! Cum, baby!”

With almost a roar, Jensen does just that, filling her with his hot cum. He groans and pulls out a second later, falling onto his side beside her. Once he pulls out, Y/N can feel a soft trickle of sticky wetness trailing down her thighs; this is no doubt his cum.

The trio fall asleep quickly, exhausted from their exertions, with Y/N in the middle and Danneel and Jensen curled around her possessively. They had spent months without holding her, and even in their sleep they wanted her familiar form close.

* * *

Y/N blinks awake as the sun streams in through the window, unused to the feeling of two arms thrown over either side of her middle after such a long time of being separated from her lovers. Careful not to wake them, she slips from their grasps and climbs off the bed. She opens the closet and grabs one of Jensen’s shirt before opening her panty drawer. She’s pleased to find that it hasn’t been emptied out and takes a pair of her panties from it, pulling them on, before padding downstairs. She grabs her phone from the counter, looking at the battery percentage before promptly plugging it into the charger. There were a couple dozen texts, three from Ryan explaining that he’d seen her dragging the Ackles out so he’d gone to her apartment and picked up James, informing Kurt and Chad that she’d be gone. Shooting a quick thank you to her friend, she opens her conversation with Kurt and sends him the Ackles’ address, telling him to swing by with the kids when he woke up and dressed them.

He shot a text back immediately, telling her that the girls were both up and ready to go already and that they’d be there in twenty. With a soft smile on her face, Y/N smiles and turns off her cellphone before proceeding to make breakfast.

A shirtless Jensen sleepily stumbles in as the smell of bacon fills the air. He barely acknowledges Y/N’s presence at first, so used to her being there, until his mind catches up with what he’s seeing.

“You’re still here.” He whispers. Y/N shrugs, not tearing her eyes from the scrambled eggs she was making. Jensen doesn’t notice her grabbing her cellphone from it place on the counter plugged into the charger.

“The girls need all three of their parents, Jensen. The house is spotless and safe now, so I’m okay with them living here.”

“And you?” Danneel asks hopefully from the doorway. She’d followed Jensen I’m waking up and going to the kitchen once the bed around her got cold. “Will you stay? Will we be… _us_ again?”

Y/N sighs, flipping a piece of bacon over.

“Not right away, I’ll admit.” She says softly. She turns to look at them with softly twinkling eyes. “But maybe.”

The pair look up, filled with an entirely new hope, as the front door (that Y/N had unlocked earlier before starting breakfast) swings open and a giggling little girl, babbling baby, and two chuckling young men come through.

“Hey there, Miss L/N!” Chad exclaims, balancing Delta and a few baby necessities from the apartment. “Got your texts!”

Jensen and Danneel look at the folded up crib and out the window at the loaded car in awe; there were enough items in ther to fill a nursery.

“Her nighttime crib will be in my room, but the rest of these things-including the second crib that I kept in my living room-will be in the nursery…if you can spare a room.” Y/N offers. Danneel and Jensen nod quickly, both of their eyes filled with happy tears.

“Of course you can make her a nursery!” Jensen says, smiling.

“We’d love to help, if that’s okay?” Danneel asks hesitantly. Y/N mocks looking affronted.

“Do you honestly think I was going to do it all myself?” She exclaims, and the Ackles break into laughter.

This… _This_ was what they’d missed most.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to set, a big fight ruins any headway old friends have made.

Asleep in the guest bedroom, Y/N is awoken by the sound of a squalling Delta; she’d not done this at the apartment, so Y/N could only guess it was because she was unused to the new place that was the Austin House. She wearily stands up, leaving the warmth of her favorite blankets that she had brought from her apartment. She scrunches her toes up in discomfort once they touch the icy hardwood flooring. It was too cold to be without house shoes, but she’d lost them when she moved.

“Damn, it’s cold.” She mumbles. She grabs the fluffy Afghan blanket from her fur chair that sat in the corner before exiting her bedroom, wrapping it around her as she goes. She liked keeping the house at around 60 degrees always because you can always cover up if you got cold, but you couldn’t always strip nude, especially if you had company.

She walks through the dark halls to her daughter’s nursery, but she finds the still crying baby being rocked by Danneel who seems nervous. Danneel looks up at her worriedly.

“I’ve been trying to get her to stop crying, but she won’t.” The woman says. “I think something’s wrong.”

Y/N sighs and walks up, taking the screaming baby as soft footsteps thump their way, signaling that Jensen was up too. The second she takes Delta and holds her against her chest, the baby quiets and clutches at the necklace around her neck.

“Mama.” She mumbles against the warm skin of said woman’s chest. Y/N hums softly and Jensen wanders in.

“Is she okay?” He asks, voice still thick with sleep. Danneel shrugs, eyes still wild with fear, but Y/N nods.

“Mhmm, she’s fine. Just scared of this new place.” She replies. “She’ll get over it. Until then, she can stay in my room. Is that okay?”

“Of course.” Danneel replies quietly. Y/N nods to herself.

“Well, Alright then. Let’s go back to bed, baby.” She whispers to the half asleep infant in her arms. The tiny blonde hums softly and fists her mother’s necklace’s pendant in her hand even tighter.

* * *

“Sorry for ditching you a couple of days ago.” Y/N says, bouncing Delta on her hip as she made breakfast and talked to her friend. “It wasn’t my intent.”

“It’s alright.” Ryan replies easily. She can hear the smile in his voice. “You three make up?”

Y/N chuckles at the insinuation in his voice.

“We had sex if that’s what you’re asking.” She says. She hears him fake gag.

“Ew.” He replies dramatically, and she can hear him sit and set his cup of coffee down. “Was it good?”

“Of course.” Y/N replies. “We all know what we like. That doesn’t mean it’s happening again.”

“Oh no! Why not?”

“It’s too soon, Ryan-“

“It’s been over a year!” The actor exclaims. “Why won’t you give ‘em a chance?”

“Because no one’s ever hurt me as much as they did!” She snaps. And everything’s so fucking difficult because they think that we’re going to get together again right away!”

“We aren’t getting back together?” Jensen asks weakly from the doorway. His hair is still messy and he’s only wearing a pair of sweatpants that are loose on his hips. Y/N groans.

“Fuck-Ryan, I have to go. I’ll call you back.”

She hangs up before he can even respond and turns to look at him, slightly annoyed.

“Yes?”

“I thought everything was fine.” He whispers. She sighs.

“Then you didn’t listen.” She replies. “I told you that everything wouldn’t just be back to normal.”

“I did listen, I swear, I just thought…” He trails off, and Y/N raises an eyebrow. Danneel quietly enters the room, having heard everything.

“I don’t get why you’re so upset.” Y/N says softly. “I know you heard me when I said that our relationship has been long over.”

“But after the other night, I thought…” Danneel trails off. “Jensen and I both thought that things would be the way they were before.”

“We were all tipsy at best, Danneel.” Y/N says softly. “I told you the morning after that we were done.”

“But we love you.” Jensen whispers, and Danneel nods in agreement as tears prick at the corners of her eyes. Y/Nms lips set into a thin, firm line.

“I’m sorry.” She says softly. Delta begins to whine, and she sets the baby down in her highchair, taking the bowl of sliced bananas she’d cut up and putting them in front of her. The baby squeals and begins to eat-it’s messily done, but she eats.

The kitchen is silent aside from Delta’s happy gurgles. The sound of tiny feet slapping against the hardwood floor wasn’t lost on anyone, the three adults immediately throwing smiles on their faces once they hear them. JJ enters the kitchen and squeals at the sight of her mother cooking breakfast again.

“Morning Mama!” The tiny blonde cries, a bright smile on her face. She looked just like her daddy. Y/N chuckles and bends down to pick her up.

“Good morning, little miss.” She murmurs, bumping their noses together affectionately. The little girl giggles and wraps her arms around her as she continues to cook.

“Pancakes?” She asks curiously, and Y/N smiles warmly.

“Of course. Tuesday is Pancake Day.” She reminds her.

“PANCAKE DAY!” JJ squeals excitedly. Pancake day had been a long running tradition before the big fight, and it had been over a year and a half since the last ‘Pancake Day (which happened to be JJ’s favorite day of the week).

Y/N continues cooking, unaware of what was currently happening in the Padalecki home.

* * *

Y/N quietly drove up to the main entrance to the set of Supernatural; No music played in her car, and Delta dozed quietly in the backseat. Their breakfast steamed in the passenger’s seat and in Y/N’s cup holder, seeing as she’d gotten a quick coffee. Things were stiffening you between her and her former lovers yet again, much to their despair, but she didn’t really pay it much mind. Instead, she kept doing her usual bit of caring for their children and practicing her lines; she had to film for both Supernatural and an upcoming DC film about Bruce Wayne’s daughter falling in love with Superman (it was a long shot that included so many weird things, like the Kryptonian character falling in love first with her character’s voice thanks to his super hearing, but she was curious enough about it that she didn’t question it).

Leaning back in her seat, she reaches over and grabs her ID from her purse before flashing it to the security duo in the hut that opened the gate. They tagged her in and she pulled in just as Delta woke up and began to cry because she was hungry. Sighing, Y/N got ready for her day.

She wasn’t much into the idea of Supernatural anymore. After all that had happened, the storyline seemed just…not good. Why were the writers sending it in this direction? It was ruining the show. Of course, Jared, Jensen, and Misha clearly didn’t think so, but Y/N knew. She’d heard the whispers during conventions. The best episode of that season was the one she returned in, and that was only because Cal Singer was such a beloved character to that show. If her character had been less liked, the views for Supernatural would have dropped even lower. Y/N herself had heard Rob Singer talking over the phone about how she’d ‘saved the season’. It wasn’t a good sign.

Meanwhile her phone repeatedly went off from calls from her manager, the new DC film’s director, and Henry Cavill, who was searching for a time for them to Skype one another and practice lines together (they both practiced best when speaking face to face, but he was in Los Angeles at the moment and she was in Vancouver, so Skype would have to do). While answering these calls she had to juggle two children under four, a failing marriage between Jensen and Danneel (they didn’t say it was her fault, but she knew that the problems that were arising between the pair was due to her leaving them), Genevieve desperately wanting to go to lunch to apologize so they’d be friends again, Misha and Vicki wanting to talk about what happened, Jared always wanting to argue just the tiniest bit, and the overall chaos of the paparazzi and the fandom.

Despite what many fans thought, being an actress wasn’t easy.

Y/N gets out of her car and shuts the door behind her before sighing again, then opening the driver’s side door to the backseat, where a wailing Delta sat waving her tiny hands. The baby’s stomach grumbles despite being fed two and a half hours earlier; Y/N unclips her from her baby seat and picks her up, bouncing her ever so slightly.

“M-M-M-M-!” The baby cries.

“I know, honey. I just need a second.” Y/N replies softly, going to the trunk and grabbing her body sling that she’d put on that would hold Delta so she could do various things with her hands, including mess with her script and message her employees. Wrapping the sling around herself, she tightens it enough so it will hold Delta firmly, then places her daughter inside and frees her left breast. The baby immediately begins to greedily suckle, and Y/N begins gathering the things she needed for her day. She had award shows to go to and she still had to pick material for the dress that she was going to commission.

Once she’s taken her two bags, coffee, and Delta’s baby bag in hand, she walks towards the hair trailer, where she meets Jared. He had four coffees sitting in front of him and he looks at the coffee in her hand awkwardly; it looked as if the fourth was for her. It did seem to be her usual order…

She sits down, Delta still nursing, and a flock of hairstylists crowd around her and begin to fluff up her long hair.

“We’re thinking long, thick curls today!” The senior hairstylist says quickly, knowing just how busy the woman in the chair was. “They’ll then be basically ruined because of what your scene requires, but you understand!”

Y/N waves a hand in confirmation, and had anyone unaware of their situation seen, they’d think she was being incredibly rude. In reality, she was already on call with her manager, who really didn’t want her to take the DC deal when Marvel Studios was desperate for her to act for them.

“Please, Y/N, you don’t understand! Marvel would be so much better for you!” The woman chattered pleadingly. Y/N shakes her head despite knowing the other woman couldn’t see her.

“Marissa, I grew up wanting to be an actress, right?” She asks softly. There’s a pause before she responds.

“Well, yes-“

“And I am an actress, right?” Y/In interrupts. Marissa groans.

“Well, yeah-Y/N, where on earth are you going with this?”

“I can choose some of my own gigs, Mar. you just need to manage them.”

“But the DCEU is a flop in the cinematic industry!” The woman on the other end of the call argues. Jared watches them talk to each other through Y/N’s cell silently, not wanting to interrupt. “You’ll lose a bunch of credibility!”

“Cavill is good.” Y/N replies easily, allowing the special effects makeup artists to check out her hands before getting her prosthetics ready; her character, Cal Singer, has just physically crawled out of hell. She had to look the part. “The Superman/Bella Wayne movie will be good for us both.”

“You don’t know that, though!” Marissa whines.

“I have a hunch.” The senior hairstylist clicks her acrylics against a hairdryer, signaling that they were about TV to get to work. It was a polite way of asking for her to wrap up the call. “Sorry, Mar, but I’ve gotta go.”

“Y/N-!”

Y/N abruptly hangs up and gently tosses the cellphone onto the table in front of her with an annoyed groan.

“I need a new manager.” She mumbles as the hair team begin to crowd her more. They titter, but Hared looks surprised.

“You’d replace someone just like that?” He asks, partially disgusted. “She’s a human being.”

“A human being that isn’t doing a lick of what I pay her thousands for!” Y/N snaps. Delta whines, still hungry, and Y/N helps her swap breasts so she can continue to nurse. “On top of that, she’s only signed me up for roles that either she is personally interested in or contain entirely nude shots, pussy and all. I’m not a fucking pornstar, Jared.”

Her tone is icy, and Misha and Jensen only catch the tail end of it as they enter the hair trailer. They look between the pair, confused as too why Jared would compare her to a pornstar. Their questions are soon answered.

“I never called you a pornstar.” Jared replies. His voice is just as cold as Y/N’s, and possibly even more venomous. Her eyes narrow as he continues. “All I’m saying is that you can give her another chance-“

“I’ve given her a year’s worth of chances.” Y/N snaps angrily. “I’m tired of hearing the same thing: ‘Oh, never again, Miss L/N!’, ‘I’m so sorry, Miss L/N, it’ll never happen again!’, ‘I’ll do better next time, Miss L/N, I promise!’, but it never gets better! I’m always signed up for modeling shoots that either have me naked or nearly so, movies that do have me completely naked, and music videos that are the same as the modeling shoots! I’m tired of my manager not knowing me!”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have pussied out and left!” Jared snarls. Misha’s eyes widen, and Jensen freezes. This wasn’t what needed to happen.

“No, no-Jared, please, no!” He whispers as misha attempts to step in.

“Guys, maybe we should calm down-“

Jared ignores them both, engulfed in fury.

“You had a great thing with Jensen and Danneel and you threw it away. That was your fault, not theirs.”

Y/N’s eyes burn with anger.

“I told them the truth.” She hisses. “I told them everything and they didn’t believe me. That was their choice.”

Jared opens his mouth to interrupt, but Y/N doesn’t let him.

“Then, Jared, I went to your house and you didn’t even let me fucking explain. No, you chased me out of your damn house because you saw a doctored picture and didn’t even investigate it.”

Jared laughs bitterly.

“You….You are actually the worst.” He sounds absolutely shocked. “In fact, you might be the worst person I’ve ever met.”

Everyone in the trailer freezes, not knowing what to do. Y/N is quiet.

“Of all the things to say…” She says, grinning. Her eyes are cold. “A short time ago, I would’ve considered you one of my best friends…But now? Now you’re nothing.”

“Oh no, I’m nothing.” Jared mocks. His eyes harden. “You’re a liar and a cheater. I’m glad I’m nothing to you.”

She smiles wider, then stand and begins to head out. “I’ll ruin my hair myself, ladies!”

“Oh, like you ruin everything else?”

“Go fuck yourself, Jared.”

She storms out-at least, she starts to before Misha catches her elbow.

“Y/N-“

“I’m fine, Misha. Leave it alone.”

With that, she leaves, and everyone remains frozen where they are. Jared gets up and storms out himself and they can hear his trailer door slam shut. They look around in shock.

“What…What just happened?” Misha whispers. Jensen falls into a chair and buried his face in his hands, refusing to respond.

* * *

“YOU SAID WHAT?!” Genevieve shrieks. Jared AIt’s in the end of their bed with his head in his hands, not knowing what to do. His wife had been screaming at him for the past twenty minutes, and he mentally thanked himself for asking his parents to take the boys for them. “HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!”

“I didn’t mean to!” He cries. “I feel terrible about it!”

“You should!” Genevieve shouts. “She didn’t do anything and you say all of that? I thought you said you were going to apologize!”

“I was going to!” Jared yells back. “I just got so angry and lost control!”

Genevieve collapses into a chair in the corner and mimics her husband’s previous position of burying her face in her hands.

“We’re trying to get her to forgive us, Jared, not make her hate us more.” She whispers. “I was so close to getting her to come out to lunch with me and the boys, or maybe just me.”

“I’m sorry.” He says quietly.

“This isn’t like you, Jared. Why did you say all of that?”

“I-I was so angry.” He murmurs. “Jensen has texted me that morning that she told him and Danneel that Y/N’d told them that she didn’t plan on getting back together after she’d said that they might, and I just…lost it, I guess.”

Genevieve nods at his response.

“You’ll have to apologize as soon as you see her next am dan hope that she forgives you.” She says softly. Jared nods.

“I will.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N finally makes contact with her future costar, and he’s even nicer than he’d seemed in interviews; meanwhile, Jared makes an attempt at an apology all while desperately hoping that it will be accepted.

It had been three days.

No one had so much as heard a peep from Y/N since her argument with Jared on set aside from Jensen and Danneel hearing the occasional clank of her shuffling about in the kitchen, or her talking on the cellphone to some future co-star. She’d kept relatively quiet, and the Ackles despaired over the fact that they had once again been shut out by her only hours after finally getting back on her good side, despite the misunderstanding that morning. She’d said goodbye to them, she’d told them to have a great day and that she’d be home soon, that she’d be making dinner that night (she didn’t). It was if it all went back to normal, except there weren’t a swift series of morning kisses, there wasn’t a quick yet slow ten to fifteen minutes for them to lay in bed and just embrace the fact that they were together, there weren’t any pet names or soft spoken words or inside jokes. It was quieter. Now, it was way too quiet.

Y/N quickly and quietly steps outside onto the balcony of the second story guest bedroom that overlooked the backyard, computer in hand. She planned on setting the space up as an outdoor office of sorts.

She clicks on her laptop and begins to settle down in her little nest of blankets, pillows, and baby toys. Her skin suddenly felt a bit sticky, and she looked down; there was baby slobber on her elbow now, but that was okay. After JJ, she’d gotten used to it. There’s a chime as her device connects to another and a smiling face pops onscreen. She smiles too.

“ _Well, hello there_.” A deep voice purrs flirtatiously. Y/N chuckles and rolls her eyes. “ _Aren’t you lovely?”_

“Don’t forget, I’ve got a kid.” She replies.

“ _What does a kid matter? You look even lovelier for it - You’re glowing.”_

“That’s either spit or throw-up.” Y/N replies nonchalantly. “I haven’t brushed my hair in two days, nor have I showered. I’m not glowing.”

There’s another chuckle.

_“Yes, you are.”_ The other person replies. “ _I can see it in your eyes, Miss Wayne_.”

Y/N barks out a laugh as Delta coos from her place in a pile of blankets with her toys.

“Very funny, Mr. Kent.” Y/N teases back. Henry laughs in response before fixing his headset, never pulling his eyes from her.

“ _Should we get to it, then?”_ He asks softly. She nods.

“Yep. You first.”

“ _Okay - Hmmm…. Ah, yes_ : ‘ _ **How did you figure it out? No one’s ever known before.’”**_

_**“‘I’m not stupid, and it’s pretty obvious - a lack of glasses is not a mask.’”** _

__

_**“‘Well...That’s true, I guess. I just-‘“** _

__

_**“‘I won’t tell anyone, Clark - You’re a kind man. I’ll keep your secret.’”** _

_**“‘...Thank you.’**_ ” Henry stops and groans. “ _Oh, this writing is garbage!_ ”

Y/N chuckles, tossing her script away.

“You’re not wrong.” She admits, groaning and running her well-manicured fingers through her messy hair. “If we want this to work, we’ve gotta edit this.”

“ _We have to work with what we’re given, Y/N_.” Henry says warningly. “ _We can still get fired.”_

Y/N rolls her eyes.

“You’re their Superman, and they begged me for months to choose them over Marvel Studios. We aren’t going anywhere.”

He laughs.

“ _Not wrong there, I suppose… what do you want to change?”_

Three hours later, the duo were laughing and joking around. Around an hour ago, JJ had come out onto the balcony inquiring as to why Y/N hadn't come back inside. The woman had explained that she was working, and the little girl sweetly asked if she could stay outside with her if she was quiet, and Y/N had allowed it. She was currently giggling quietly and trying to get Delta to talk. Henry looks at the two little girls behind Y/N with soft eyes.

“ _Your daughters are beautiful._ ” He says softly. Her wide grin softens into a sweet, simple smile and her eyes shine with adoration.

“Thank you.” She replies. Her voice is as soft as her smile, and her eyes are the same. She glances into the house through the glass door and up at the clock on the wall. “I’ve had a wonderful time speaking with you, Henry, but I’m afraid I have to get going. Supernatural isn’t going to wait forever - I’m around twenty minutes late to makeup.”

“ _Oh no! Go, go! We can talk on the telephone later!_ ” The man urges, and Y/N chuckles.

“I’m going, I’m going.” She says softly. She clicks off the feed and hangs up with Henry with a sigh before turning to the girls.

“JJ, go find Danneel and tell her I’m leaving for work, okay?”

“Yes, Mama!”

* * *

She pulls into the set easily, putting her car in park and leaning back in her seat. She really didn’t want to see Jared today… despite the angry, I-don’t-give-a-damn front she’d put on, he’d really hurt her. What had she done? Why was she so hated? She was the one who’d been wronged, and yet she was the one who was spit on.

Maybe she should get back into the dating scene like Ryan had suggested before she made up with the Ackles. Would that be good for her? She wasn’t sure. Was she really ready to date again after what had happened last time? She wasn’t really sure - but for now, she had a job to do.

She swept into the set quickly, her security detail walking behind her at a brisk pace and Delta in her arms in a tiny poufy dress. The baby looked around at the areas that were slowly but surely growing more and more familiar to her and gurgles happily. Y/N glances down at her and smiles as she heads into the makeup trailer. Just as before on the day of their fight, Jared’s sitting in the trailer. Y/N’s cellphone rings and she has a strong, worrying feeling of déjà vu as she looks over the screen and sees Marissa’s name flash in emboldened letters. Her eyes avoid Jared’s as she sits down, arranges her baby in her lap, and answers the phone.

“Hello, Marissa.”

“ _Y/N, do you realize how many times I have tried to call you over the past few days?!_ ” The woman shrieks. Y/N rolls her eyes.

“Yes, that’s why I put you on mute.”

“ _YOU WHAT?!_ ” Her shrill voice seems to somehow raise yet another octave, and Y/N winces slightly with a groan.

“I really don’t feel like repeating myself. I have to be in front of a camera in an hour and I’m only just getting into the makeup trailer after spending a few hours talking to Cavill.” She says tiredly.

“ _You need to focus on Supernatural, Y/N, not that stupid DC movie!”_ Her manager snaps. The actress’s eyes narrow dangerously at the younger woman’s tone - Marissa was barely twenty-five, and yet she thought she ruled over her employer? She was in for a rude awakening.

“You need to focus on actually doing your job rather than telling me how to do mine.” Y/N retorts coldly.

“ _That’s a disgusting tone to have.”_ The younger woman replies, sounding slightly miffed.

“So are the pornographic ones of the movies that you sign me up for without my permission or even consulting me.” Y/N replies easily.

“ _That was one time!_ ” The manager snaps angrily. Y/N lets out a loud laugh that was filled with bitterness, sarcasm, and mild amusement.

“Seventeen.” She corrects, her tone of voice so cold that the crew members and actors that stood awkwardly in the trailer could almost see ice flying from her mouth. “And you apologized in a different way for each one, but it was still the same thing.”

She can practically hear Marissa roll her eyes and her anger spikes.

“ _Ugh, who’s keeping count?_ ” The woman snaps petulantly. Y/N takes a sip of the drink she’d brought with her (she refused to take Jared’s peace offering that she knew would be waiting for her on set) before answering.

“Clearly I am.”

_“You’re so rude, and completely irresponsible_!” The woman huffs, and Y/N’s had enough.

“Yes, I’m being rude towards a girl playing herself a woman among the big shots with no skills to back up said act and you know what? I won’t even deny it. I’m tired of allowing you to make mistake after mistake when they aren’t even fucking mistakes - and as for irresponsible, you’re absolutely right: I was very irresponsible when I gave you a chance to be my manager when you were penniless on the streets of Los Angeles searching for a job. Congratulations, you’re no longer my irresponsibility.”

_“W-Wait, Miss L/N-!”_

Y/N hangs up on her former manager without another thought on the matter and could almost swear that she felt a physical and mental weight on her shoulders lifted. Now she just had to deal with the other weight - the 6’4” weight that was a former best friend. Y/N would have even gone further and said family member at one point in time, but the wrong choices had been made, cruel words were spoken, and relationships that she’d thought would last until the end of their time on earth had been lost.

Her own parents had believed the internet over her, even after her father went through the same damn thing (minus the publicity).

“Yes, Jared?” She asks simply, Delta giggling in her lap as the lead hairstylist begins curling her hair. The man sitting quietly in the corner swallows hard and straightens his back from where he was slouched; he was clearly nervous.

He should be, Y/N thinks darkly. He deserves to be after everything I’ve been through.

A long time ago she’d have immediately jumped up despite the hot hairstyling tools that were close to her face, ticking being burnt in favor of caring for her friend, but that was then and this is now, and Jared has dissolved any chance he had of her ever showing concern for him again.

“Listen, Y/N-“ He begins, and she scoffs.

“I’ve done plenty of that over the last year.” She replies, locking eyes with her drowsy baby.

“Y/N-“

“I’ve suffered more than you know.” She interrupts. “Lies were spread about me, putting a black mark on my name all around the world. I was thrown from my home and torn from who I distinctly remember being told was ‘my firstborn child too’ after the loves of my life decided they didn’t trust me or want me anymore. I became an alcoholic - albeit temporarily, but it still counts as alcoholism that would’ve definitely ruined my career down the road even fucking further - and developed a cigarette addiction, both of which I surpassed _on my own_. I discovered I was pregnant _alone_ after badly injuring myself while _alone_. I was in a car accident _alone_ , I birthed a fucking baby _alone_ , I raised her and for the time being - and most likely the future - will raise her _alone_. Just like every other motherfucking time in my life, _I am alone_ \- only now I’m so used to it that I couldn’t possibly give a single flying fuck.”

He seems shocked, just like everyone else in the makeup trailer, but she can’t help it - she’s completely done being a doormat to him and everyone else. She no longer gave a damn, and while the tears in her former friend’s eyes would, once upon a time, have sent her running to his side so she could comfort him, she no longer cared.

He’d made his choice, just like everyone else.

“So I don’t want your half-assed apology. I don’t want a short - or long - supposedly ‘heartfelt’ message on Twitter with my name mentioned, or a ‘love-filled’ Instagram post with a picture of us from years ago, or an ‘emotional, tear-filled’ Facebook live, or even a fucking MySpace post with a mood saying ‘sad’. I don’t want anything from you or anyone else here. All I want is to finish my appearance on this season so I can get the hell out of Vancouver and carry on with my life and with life with my daughter.”

“Y-Y/N-“ Jared whispers as he tries to interject, voice thick with hurt and eyes shining with regrets. He’s finally realized it,  **really** realized it:

_He fucked up._

“I’m definitely going to pursue legal action over the slander from E!News, the man who struck me with his vehicle on purpose and tried to kill me because I was driving five miles below the speed limit, and over having complete parental rights to Delta.” Y/N says, back straight, shoulders back, and chin up. “I am _not_ going to bow down to you or any other man or woman, nor am I going to crawl back into the arms of the people who tossed me away like I was worthless. I am worth _so much fucking more than tha_ t, and it’s your fault and theirs for not seeing it when you had every opportunity.”

With that, she gathers her daughter in her arms and stands, thankful that her hair was finally done so she could get the hell out of the stuffy trailer. This time as she left, though, it was in victory rather than in retreat. This time, she left only a stunned silence in her wake for reasons she wanted.

She hoped Jared would report back to Jensen or Danneel or Genevieve, because then she wouldn’t have to deal with it.

They continue working, only Y/N’s much colder than before. Jared had most definitely told Jensen at the very least least due to the kicked puppy look that was on the man’s face. They got through a few scenes before her former lover had to take a break, apparently so upset by all of the news shared by his friend. It’s only after he’s disappeared into his private trailer when Genevieve arrives with the boys.

She immediately approaches Y/N, who’s nursing a formerly babbling Delta during the break.

“Hey, you wanna grab a bite to eat?” She tries. Jared has texted her and she desperately hoped that she could run some form of damage control with her best friend.

“Not particularly.” The woman replies after a moment. She takes out her cellphone as it buzzes with a new text, then begins to ring. “I’ve got to take this.”

She walks off without so much as a goodbye, and Gen wilts.

_ What had they done? _

* * *

As her YouTube video plays softly in the background, Y/N flips through her lines for her next script, enjoying every word - well, almost. Some of it wasn’t the best, but it’d do, and she could always change it mid-line if she wanted.

Who was she kidding, the script was absolute garbage.

There’s a ding from her laptop, which sat opened in front of her on the bed, and she glances at it. Her lips quirk up in a smile as the contact name and icon flashes across the screen. She clicks ‘accept’ despite the fact that she was wearing no makeup and her hair looked a complete mess. The screen is filled with his suddenly grinning face.

“Y/N! You answered!” He exclaims brightly. She rolls her eyes.

“Yep. And now I’m hanging up.”

“No, don’t go!” He cries. She sighs.

“What is it, Henry?” She asks. His grin widens.

“I’ve talked to the writers, and they’re fixing the script.” He says. “A lot’s changing! Want to talk about it?”

Y/N’s eyes glitter happily at the news and the corners of her lips twitch upwards in yet another smile. After her hellish (but fucking empowering) day, she’d finally smiled at someone aside from her baby.

“Absolutely.” She replies with ease, and before the pair knew it, it was almost 3AM Y/N’s time - and neither even noticed, too wrapped up in the fun they were having.

Y/N also didn’t notice Danneel’s soft cry coming from the bedroom she shared with Jensen as the pair both recounted to one another everything they’d been told or heard - Jensen from Jared, and Danneel in passing by Y/N’s closed bedroom door.


End file.
